halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Odysseus (DirgeOfCerberus111)
*Battle of Falaknuma *Battle of Pacifica *Operation: BALLISTA *Battle of Hollow Point * *Battle of Rally Point Epsilon |affiliation= |fleet= Third Fleet *Battlegroup Charlie-1 (2525-2530) *Battlegroup Whiskey-3 (2530-2543, 2543-2552) *Battle Group India (2543) *Battle Group Epsilon (2552) |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains= Civilian *Captain Roger Mannheim (2483-2525) UNSC *Captain Alexander Howard (2525-2530) *Rear Admiral Amelia Corrigan (2530-2552) }} The UNSC ''Odysseus'' was a modified in service with the UNSC Navy. Built in 2483, Odysseus was a colony ship until she was recommissioned by the UNSC into a support vessel in 2525. In 2530 she was converted into a battleship in answer to the Navy's desperate need for warships and placed under the command of then-Rear Admiral Amelia Corrigan and served as her flagship for years as part of Battlegroup Whiskey-3. History The Odysseus was originally a civilian colony ship commissioned in 2483. She transported colonists to settle the planets Cydonia and Armstrong, and provided necessary equipment and infrastructure to other colonies such as and . In 2525 the vessel was requisitioned by the UNSC. The Human-Covenant War erupted on Harvest and so to aid in the campaign to retake it she was recommissioned into a military vessel and helped ferry and support ground forces on Harvest and other worlds for the next five years. In 2530, after almost fifty years of service its age was showing but rather than be retired she was refitted again. The war had been raging for fifteen years and the Navy was in desperate need of more ships so the Odysseus was converted into a battleship. Later that year she was sent along with the UNSC Nile and Ganges, two Phoenix-class vessels that had both been converted into carriers, to reinforce Rear Admiral Corrigan's battered Battlegroup at Taku. Admiral Corrigan, who had been expecting cruisers and destroyers, was less than pleased that her desperately needed reinforcements were three aging colony ships. Nevertheless the Odysseus was now the most heavily armed ship she had, and so reluctantly made it her flagship. Battle of Falaknuma Operation: BALLISTA Battle of Hollow Point Battle of Psi Serpentis Rally Point Epsilon After the Fall of Reach, ships from the bypassed colonies are pulled back to reinforce Earth which’s discovery was now inevitable. Other ships were ordered to engage in a delaying action to distract the Covenant and buy the UNSC time to reinforce its buckling defenses. These ships were ordered to regroup at Rally Point Epsilon. = Hull Design The Odysseus was originally a colony ship that was refitted into a support vessel. Her notoriety began when she was refitted again into a warship. Transport space meant for carrying troops and equipment was sacrificed in favor of weapons and armor. Over the course of her service, the Odysseus was refitted and overhauled three times, each time new weapons and systems were installed and upgraded. Unfortunately, no matter how much it was refitted, the ship was simply never designed for combat. The ship was still under-powered and ungainly in combat which was the source of much misery for the crew. Even with the additional new armor and internal bracings, the ship could afford few hits from plasma torpedoes, though she would legendarily still survive terrible damage that it should not have. 2530 Refit To make her battle-worthy, her first overhaul had her entire hull plated with Titanium-A armor and her internal structure was reinforced with internal bracing in order to withstand heavier damage. The ship was significantly up-armed as well for her new role as a front-line ship. Two Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, originally meant for cruisers, were fitted for combat. They were more powerful than those used by escorts and other support vessels but their power consumption taxed their other systems and they were difficult to operate at full charge. To compensate for the drawbacks of their MAC cannons the ship was outfitted with a large number of other secondary weapon systems. The outer docking clamps meant to hold were removed and replaced with rows of . Roughly one hundred Archer missile pods were also installed across the ship. In order to power all these new systems the Odysseus was outfitted with brand new reactors bringing her up to modern naval standards. The ship's older fusion drives and thrust nozzles were replaced with the only size compatible parts available, those of a ''Iliad''-class carrier, Oceanus. 2535 Refit After the devastating battle at Hollow Point the war reached crisis point. Desperate to bolster their diminished fleets, the Odysseus was refitted again and upgraded with renewed urgency. The ship's Titanium-A armor was increased with some sections, especially the bridge area and the forward section, reaching three meters of armor. The many battles over the last five years had revealed crucial weak points around her engines and underbelly so these were also up-armored and reinforced with more structural bracing. Unfortunately all of this greatly increased her mass and slowed the ship down considerably. Her reactors and fusion drives had to be modernized again to compensate. Having learned their lessons at Pacifica and Hollow Point her point defense system was replaced with the more advanced M901 Phalanx point defense network with sixty 70mm guns laid out in a more efficient arrangement to cover her previous defense's blind spots. Category:Colony ships Category:Individual UNSC Ships